When you dont know what to do
by CMNCISCM
Summary: Emily left the BAU 3 and a half year ago. Now, she return to the states to solve the case of her dead wife.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a rainy day. It is very quit at the BAU, since Emily Prentiss left. It is just not the same. At JJ`s weeding, she just left. She didn`t sa much. The next day she wasn`t there anymore. Nobody talked to her since then. Since 3 and a half years. They whole team searched her, but nobody found her.

3 weeks after she left, a letter arrived for the team. Inside the letter was a smaller one for a special letter, addressed at Jennifer Jareau Lamontagne. Those 2 were letters from Emily.

Team letter:

Hey guys,  
I know I hurt you all badly. I just couldn`t be at the BAU anymore. It is not because of you guys. Neverthink that! Am I clear? I love you all so much that it hurts. You are my family. It is sad, but I miss you guys so much, that I want to come back. But I can`t. I need a fresh start. I need to go way from the states. From Doyle. I know he is dead, but I need to go away. Please don`t search me. You will not find me. I love you all so much.

Spencer Reid you are my little brother. With your statistics and physics. It is always funny with you. Don`t let Morgan tease you so much, when I`m not there okay. I love you, my little brother.

Derek Morgan you are my twin. We stand so much together. I will always have your back. Don`t tease Reid so much, okay? I love you, twin brother.

Penelope Garcia you are the light of the team and my little siste, I`ve ever want. With our girls night outs and that stuff. I love you so much, little sister.

Aaron Hotchner your the best boss, I`ve ever could had. You helped me with the Doyle stuff and had always my back. I will miss you as my boss and friend. I love you.

David Rossi your a father I never had. You know my deepest secret, which no one know. You will always be my dad. I love you so much, Dad.

Jennifer Jareau, I will miss you so much that it hurts. Just read the letter.

I love you all so much and don`t forget me.  
Love always Emily

The whole team cried after the read the letter. But they knew they had to let go, Emily.

3 and a half years later:

Emily sit in a plane, who headed to the states, next to her sit her 2 years old daughter. 3 and half years since she left, she come back to solve the important case. She have to find the murder of her wife. It is a serial killer, who killed prostitutes. Her wife was undercover and got killed.

`We have a case.` Garcia announce. They all sat at the round table. Hotch present the case and not Garcia. That was odd, thought the others, but the don`t say anything. `This is an international case. We head to New York. I just get it. I don`t know the details, but we have to work with Interpol together. Wheels up in 10. Garcia, you will come with us.`

On the plane Hotch brief the team about what he knows. `In Moscow, 2 prostitutes were killed. Interpol took the case. Then in Berlin where 4 prostitutes killed. Then in London 5 were killed and one undercover agent from Interpol. 2 days ago one prostitute was killed in New York. All victims were stabbed and had a number on the back. Clyde Easter called me 2 hours and asked if we could help and I said yes.` The team know that he dosen`t said all, but they don`t say anything.

At the station:

Emily has very luck, because her mother is in the town and took her daughter. She and her mother grow very close about the years and her mother love Emily`s daughter.

But now she had to focus on the case. She has 5 team members and Clyde on this case. She is very grateful that Clyde help on this case. They sat in the conference room and discuss the case. 20 minutes later a police officer come threw the door and say: `Agent Easter, they`re here now.` Easter nodded, stood up and say: `Let them in.` The officer nodded and walk away. `Clyde, what did you do?` He look innocently at her and said nothing. Then there was a nock and Clyde said: `Come in.` And then they were there. Emily`s eyes wide. And then she heard a loud familiar voice, who said: `Gumdrop!` And just then she was in the arms of Penelope Garcia and she let her tear flow. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She feel so safe in Garcia`s arms. She missed this 3 and a half years. She missed her former teammates so much. Everyone was still on the team, but there was an other agent she don`t know, maybe her replacement. She squeezed Garcia and then let go of her. She wiped her tears and look at Clyde with a death glare. She know, he don`t mean to make her angry, but still, she don`t want to know them what happen to her and how her life is now. She fled out of the room. She need air. So she stept outside of the police station.

In the meantime, her former teammates look confused at her a she ran out of the room. They turn to Clyde and look at him: `I should prepared her, that you will come. I`m sorry for that.` They nod and he continue with his speak: `As you know there were many kills of prostitutes and one of our undercover agents.` He look at his teammates and to Emily`s formerteam. `She was on this team.` `We are sorry for your lose.` JJ said for the first time on this case. `The other team nod and then the oldest of Emily`s team said: `You should tell that our boss.` `Why? And who is your boss?` Morgan ask. `That would be me!` They hear behind them, Emily say. `She was not just on my team, she was also my wife for 2 and a half year.` She just say that and never blink. JJ, Morgan, Rossi, Garcia and Reid look shock at her, but said nothing. When Emily look at them, JJ turn on the side and avoid Emily`s look. She just can`t look at her. Not after what she did to Emily. She broke her heart and now it was broken again. She feel sad and guilty for her.

Flashback:

`You have to choose, JJ! I can`t live anymore, in hope you will be mine. Who do you want in your life, JJ?` JJ didn`t answered. Emily had her answer. She stepped away from her and turned around and walked out of JJ`s appartment. Tears flow down on her cheeks. She just couldn`t hold them back anymore. 2 Years they slept in secret toghether. Nobody knew.

What Emily didn`t know that JJ had a break down in her appartment. She cried and cried. She loved Emily so much, that it hurts, but she could not leave Will. What would happend to Henry?

After the weeding, she didn`t see Emily again. She didn`t read the letter, that she received weeks ago, as Emily left. She couldn`t read it, but she had it with her every day and on every case. But she didn`t read it.

Flashback End

`Can we now work on the case please?` Emily ask to all people in the room and they all nod. Hotch say: `We just have to introduce us to each other, okay?` Emily nod. Hotch look at her and then say: `Okay. I`m Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief of the BAU. This are Agent`s Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Dr. Spencer Reid, Alex Blake, Jennifer Jareau and Penelope Garcia.` The other agent`s of Emily`s team nod and then Emily say: `Okay. I`m Chief Emily Prentiss, Head of Interpol in London. These are Agent`s Matt Steward, Amanda Ross, David Arnold, Josh Peck, Micheal Pete and ...` She stop herself. She just want to say Leah Montana Prentiss. She bite on her lip and have to hold her tears back. The others know what she want to say. They are all sad for her. And then Emily continue: `Sorry. And Clyde Easter.` They all look at each other and say nothing. Just then they heard a child voice: `Mommy!` Emily just could turn around and then her daughter was in her arms. She is a copy of Emily just in little, with her big brown eyes, her brown hair and her alabaster skin. `I`m sorry, Em. But she just want to see you.` They all turn to the door and there stood Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss. `It is okay, mom.` Then Emily turn to her old team and said: `Guys, this is my daughter Rosaline Jennifer Prentiss.` JJ look at Emily in shock. She just look in the brown eyes she love. The others sensed the tension and excused themselve. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

JJ look at her with a shock. Rosaline. Her name. She progress that in her head, but Emily break it quickly. Rose, this is my friend Jennifer Jareau, JJ this is my daughter Rose. Say hey, Rose! Hey, JJ! Rose say shy.  
Hey, Rose. You have a beautiful name! JJ say with tears in her eyes. She look up in the brown eyes of Emily and see tears. JJ see that Emily try to hold back her tears and fail. She steps to Emily and just hug her with Rose in the middle.

They stay there for a while until Rose say laughing: I need air! The older women lose the hug and put Rose on the floor laughing. Emily laugh for the first time in days. She really need that now.

What they don`t know is that both teams look trough the windows into the conference room. They all have tears in their eyes as they look at the scene in the conference room. They know that something happen between those team, before Emily left three and a half years ago. They also know that they had an affair, but they didn`t said something then.

As the teams see that Emily, JJ and Rose talk, they step in the room and sit at the round table. Elizabeth Prentiss step in the room with the team and as Rose see her she run to the Ambassador and she hugs her around the legs. The older Prentiss put Rose on her arms and walks out of the room with her after Rose shouts through the room: Bye Mommy,bye everyone! and everyone replied to her as they walk away.

There was an awkward silence in the room and Emily breaks it with: So that was my daughter. And now can we please continue with the case? They all nod, but say nothing so Emily continue.

So we have 12 victims from diffrent countries. They had all blonde hair and blue eyes. She glance at JJ, but say nothing. Everyone notice that glance, JJ too, but they all say nothing and so Morgan continue: So he has a type. He wants blonde haired women with blue eyes, and they are all between 30 and 40. All agree and continue with the profile.

JJ step out of the room and leave the office. She took out her phone and call someone. Unbenownst to her Emily follow her.  
Hey honey! Someone on the other side of the phone replied.  
How are you? There was a quick answer and then JJ said something, that Emily heard too.  
I love you too, honey! And Emily gasp, she know with whom JJ is on the phone. Will LaMontagne.

JJ heard Emily`s gasp and turn around and see Emily`s sad face. JJ realise what Emily think and hung up with the caller on the otherside of the phone. She steps to Emily.

So, how is Will? she spat-  
I don`t know. JJ reply to Emily and Emily look with a confused face at her.  
You just talk to-. Emily say.  
That wasn`t Will, it was Henry! It should be my weekend with him, but I`m not at home, so I call him when I can. Why should it be your weekend with him. You live with him and Will! Emily say.  
JJ shook her head and say: I got divorced with Will after a month and we have shared custody of Henry. And then JJ walk back into the office.  



End file.
